


Worn Out

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discipline, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Object Insertion, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Draco unwind after a long work week.





	Worn Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Not mine. Written for fun and no offence is intended.

Harry reached his bed and he had half a mind to simply fall flat on it, fully clothed, and don't give a damn. But he knew Draco had been waiting for him. He'd been working long, hard hours, and Draco had been nothing but patient with him. 

He knew tonight, he'd have to put his needs second, and Draco first. Of course, his only need at the moment was sleeping for about twelve hours. 

He gasped when he turned his head and found Draco standing by the door to the bathroom, fully naked. All thoughts of sleep escaped him, and Harry crossed the room in three long strides. He went and grabbed Draco by the back of his neck and kissed him. Deep. 

Eventually, his hands roamed down, caressing Draco's taut body, until his hands reached Draco's arse and he grabbed a handful. A second surprising gasp was released when Harry realised that his hand had touched something there — right in-between Draco's tight arse. 

"What's this?" Harry asked, teasing, and his cock sprang into attention in a moment. 

"You'd asked me to think of you all day, imagine myself being fucked by you, and what else could remind me of you than a cock where it belongs…" Draco said softly, his face buried in Harry's neck; he was so sweet when he was shy. 

"You've missed me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded. "Want me to fuck you?" 

Draco straightened up and looked into Harry's eyes. "I'll kill you if you fall asleep before fucking me tonight," he said. 

Harry wanted to laugh, but he didn't dare. Draco had such good discipline, and he was just being such a good boy. He'd listened to Harry, done as he was told, and now, he was going to get his reward. 

"Come on, then…" Harry said, pulling on Draco's arm and leading him to the bed. 

He took his time getting undressed as Draco was laying flat on his stomach on the bed, hugging the pillow, his arse up in the air. Harry started by kissing Draco's ankles, and made his way up Draco's thighs when he reached for the plug and removed it from Draco. Draco let out a shaky breath and then a small whine — as if missing the object that'd been there. 

"Don't worry, my cock is bigger," Harry assured him. 

"Just give it to me, already," Draco said, almost sobbing. "I've been waiting so long…" 

"I know, love," Harry soothed, massaging Draco's arse before he angled himself just above Draco's hole. He reached over to grab the lube and slicked himself up generously before pushing in the tip. 

He'd been missing this too. They'd both been working, and their schedules never seemed to match up, but now, Draco had made sure Harry would get what he'd wanted; all the while, Draco had kept himself busy. 

Harry wanted to go slow, but he was giving into his need too fast, and Draco wasn't helping. He was writhing, and moaning, and begging under Harry — urging him to go harder, faster — not until the slapping noise of skin against skin was the only thing drowning out Draco's voice. 

Right when Harry knew he was on the edge, he pulled out. He'd expected Draco's whimpering, his begging, but he had other plans. He didn't wish to do it like this. Not all the way. He wanted to face Draco, show him how much he'd missed it. How much he wanted to look at Draco while he came untouched. 

"Turn," he commanded. One word and Draco was hustling. He quickly did what he was told his hands so far as going up to grab the headboard. 

"Good," Harry said, pleased. "I like a good obedient boy…" He trailed off, his hands reaching under Draco's thighs to push his legs up. "Just like that for me." Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco's body: his rapidly rising and falling chest, his leaking cock, his gorgeous hole. 

"I've missed you so much," Harry said, pushing himself in once again, and Draco closed his eyes and arched up. 

"Missed you too." 

"Yeah? You touch yourself when you're missing me?" 

Draco shook his head. "No. You told me not to. I've been wait—" _Gasp_ "—waiting for you." 

"Liar," Harry teased. 

"I promise!" Draco opened his eyes to look at Harry and all the while pushed himself down on Harry's cock, willing to fuck himself on it if Harry wasn't going to speed it up for him. "I've been good…"

"So good," Harry said, his hands reaching over to grab Draco's chin and then pulling him in for a hard kiss, right before his fingers trailing down to play with Draco's nipples. "You want to touch yourself for me?" 

"I…if that's what you want," Draco said, looking uncertain. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, picking up the pace, and groaning. 

"I want to—" Draco stopped turning his head away. Shy again. "Come in your mouth." 

"Fuck, yeah!" Harry yelled as he spilled himself inside Draco and collapsed on top of Draco's body. He felt Draco's hard cock twitch against his stomach so he wasted no time in sliding down and taking Draco in his mouth. 

He rolled Draco's balls around in his palm as he swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock and Draco was already giving him warnings about coming. He probably was telling the truth about not touching himself if that's all it'd taken him to fall apart. 

After he licked and sucked Draco, Harry collapsed next to Draco, summoning the covers over them. 

"I'm afraid, I haven't been as good as you," Harry said in a confessing tone. 

"Yeah?" Draco asked, pulling Harry close to him and once again, nuzzling into Harry's neck. 

"I did touch myself during the time we were apart," Harry said softly. "Forgive me?" 

Draco chuckled, his body vibrating against Harry's. "That's quite all right, Potter," he whispered. "You'll just have to wear the plug tomorrow as punishment."


End file.
